The present invention relates to an actuator arrangement for a drive train, having an actuator pump driven by electric motor, having a clutch actuator, which is designed for actuation of a friction clutch of the drive train and which is connected to a discharge port of the actuator pump, and having a parking lock actuator, which is designed for actuation of a parking lock arrangement of the drive train, wherein the parking lock actuator has an open position, in which the parking lock arrangement is released, and a closed position, in which the parking lock arrangement is closed.
The present invention furthermore relates to a drive train for a motor vehicle having at least one friction clutch and a parking lock arrangement and having an actuator arrangement of the abovementioned type.
Automated drive trains for motor vehicles typically have a parking lock arrangement, which, for example, can have a ratchet wheel which is connected to a transmission output shaft and in the toothing of which a pawl connected to the housing can engage in order to establish a closed position (parking lock position).
In conventional converter-type automatic transmissions, parking lock arrangements of this kind can be actuated manually, e.g. by way of the selector lever and a control cable connected therewith.
Moreover, actuating the parking lock arrangement by means of a hydraulic parking lock actuator is also known in automatic transmissions. This applies especially to automatic transmissions in which friction clutches or other elements are actuated hydraulically. Actuation of a parking lock arrangement by a parking lock actuator is also referred to as “park by wire”.
Actuator arrangements for drive trains in which a clutch actuator actuates a friction clutch often have a pump driven by an internal combustion engine, said pump supplying a line pressure via a pressure control valve when the internal combustion engine is operating. Pressures for operating clutch actuators and the like are then taken off from the line pressure via electromechanical valve arrangements. Owing to the fact that the pump runs continuously during the operation of the motor vehicle, the efficiency of actuator arrangements of this kind is relatively low.
More generally, however, driving pumps of this kind by electric motor is also known. Actuator arrangements for friction clutches in which a pump is driven by electric motor and in which a discharge port of the pump is connected directly, i.e. without any intermediate valves, to a clutch actuator are furthermore known.